Xenophobe
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Xenophobe; ---- 1987 Plot ---- Xenophobe is a 1987 arcade game published by Bally Midway. Starbases, moons, ships, and space cities are infested with aliens, and the players have to kill the aliens before each is completely overrun. This game was unusual in that it split the single monitor into three separate horizontal sections, one for each player. Xenophobe was released on Arcade, Atari 2600, Atari 7800, Atari 800/XL/XE (prototype), Atari ST, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, Lynx, ZX Spectrum, Nintendo Entertainment System. Gameplay ---- The Arcade Game can be played by up to 3 players, and the goal of each level is to defeat all the aliens before time runs out. Some rooms routinely display the percentage of alien infection and time remaining until self-destruct when the level ends (but a nearby button can temporarily deactivate the count-down). Levels may contain more than one floor, and players use elevators (and sometimes holes in the floor) to move between floors to defeat all of the aliens. Players can also pick up more powerful weapons and other items to help in their eradication of the aliens. The hostile aliens (known as "Xenos") come in different forms. There are "Eggs" (similar to the eggs in Alien). If an Egg hatches, it creates a "Critter" which can attach itself to the player and drain health. If a Critter is not killed, it eventually matures into a "Roller" (a cross between a lizard, caterpillar, and armadillo). Rollers are one of the tougher enemies, as they can ball themselves up and roll around while impervious to the players' guns. Rollers sometimes grow into the "Warrior" Xeno form, which attacks by leaping and requires multiple hits to kill from most weapons. Warriors are able to spit damaging acid across rooms (and sometimes into adjacent rooms). This acid also drips from the ceiling in some rooms. They also have a devastating leap attack that will knock down and disarm. One of the more insidious attacks in a Warrior's arsenal is its ability to disarm a player. Simply walking past a Warrior can cause the player's gun to drop to the floor (destroying it if still in a doorway). Other Xenos include "Tentacles" that randomly appear from the deck or ceiling, and trap or strangle the player respectively, and the arguably toughest enemy is a Xeno "Queen" which appears either in doorways or behind certain backgrounds and throws proto-eggs at the players and shoots hypnotic eye beams which trap players and drain their health. If the proto-egg lands on a screen with a player, it grows into another Egg, which eventually hatches into a Critter as usual. Any biological kinship between Warrior Xenos and Queen Xenos, and whether the Tentacles growing in the ducting are part of the Queen Xenos, is merely implied. There are much larger alien carcasses the player can walk pass or through but they only appear as part of the background. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Characters ---- There are nine characters to choose from in Xenophobe, three for each joystick. The leftmost controller (red) offers Mr. M.Brace, Dr. Kwack, and Col. Poupon. The middle controller (yellow) offers Mr. Fogg, Col F. Truth, and Dr. Udderbay. The right controller (blue) offers Mr. Eeez, Dr. Zordiz, and Col. Schickn. Features ---- Game Center & stacks of achievements Universal: iPhone & iPad cross compatible Great for all ages, easy to learn Very addictive, exciting game play Play your own music in the background while you play Maps ---- Rocket Ship, Moon Base, Space City Weapons ---- punch (unarmed) phazer (the starting weapon) laser pistol lightning rifle gas gun grenades knives Equipment ---- food human skulls lab vials fire extinguishers teleportation device Power-ups ---- Lives Enemies ---- Aliens Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Bally Midway publishers of games like Xenophobe. Developers ---- Bally Midway developers of games like Xenophobe. Awards ---- Releases ---- Xenophobe was released on Arcade, Atari 2600, Atari 7800, Atari 800/XL/XE (prototype), Atari ST, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, Lynx, ZX Spectrum, Nintendo Entertainment System. Reception ---- References Citations Footnotes category:video games category:Arcade